El riesgo de perderse
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nao intentará realizar una inocente entrevista a Haruka, sin saber que dicha entrevista será, sencillamente, demasiado pedir. Oneshot


**Advertencia: **Mi nombre no es Takashi Mikaze, así que no crean que yo soy el dueño, ni tampoco crean que esto lo hago con fines de lucro, cuando ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo.

**El riesgo de perderse**

Se trataba de una fresca tarde de un día domingo al mediodía. Nao se dirigía con rumbo a la casa Kasugano, en procura de una entrevista que los profesores de la escuela donde nuestros personajes estudian, habían exigido a cambio de una beca bastante jugosa para poder estudiar en la universidad que le plazca. Nao sin parpadear siquiera, aceptó dicho trato, y preparó un tema bastante bueno para la realización de la entrevista; la vida de Haruka en su antigua casa durante el tiempo que estuvieron lejos. Era sin duda el tema ideal para la entrevista ideal, Nao tenía todas las de ganar.

Nao finalmente llegó a la residencia de los hermanos Kasugano, una bonita casa, según el gusto de nuestra sensual entrevistadora, quien tardó un poco en llamar finalmente a la puerta, a causa de la vergüenza que por el momento sentía por su atracción física y sentimental hacia Haruka, el peliplateado de sus sueños.

Haruka finalmente atiende al llamado de la chica de anteojos, cosa que le alegra mucho, pues esto se podría traducir en una oportunidad para poder acercarse a él y dar finalmente un nuevo paso en su relación que hasta ahora solo había sido "amistosa".

Haruka: Hola, Nao-chan. Como me alegra que vengas a visitarme hoy, que no tengo nada que hacer- saluda de forma jovial el peliplateado.

Nao: Haru-chan, qué milagro encontrarte aquí- la chica de lentes estaba muy ruborizada.

Haruka: Y… ¿qué te trae a mi casa, Nao-chan?

Nao: Bueno, Haru-chan… Quisiera hacerte una entrevista para el periódico de la escuela, y por tanto el resultado de esta entrevista será visto por todos los demás alumnos, y posiblemente por todo el pueblo.

Haruka: Comprendo. Entonces podemos empezar ahora, yo no tengo ningún problema porque me entrevistes.

El momento finalmente había llegado, y Nao estaba feliz pues ella sería la primera en saber (sin contar a Sora) sobre el tiempo que Haruka estuvo lejos, solo quedaba formular la pregunta.

Nao: Por favor, Haru-chan, cuéntame acerca de algo anecdótico que hayas vivido mientras estabas lejos con tu hermanita.

Haruka: Sí, claro, cómo no- empieza la nada deseable revelación-. Pasó que una vez un cordero del rebaño de ovejas de un vecino se había perdido en el monte, y como es la costumbre, todos los varones del pueblo bebimos sake como si no hubiese un mañana, y luego fuimos en busca del pequeño corderito. Cuando finalmente lo encontramos, volvimos a beber bastante sake, y luego cada uno de nosotros (varones, aclaro) tuvimos sexo con el corderito.

Nao: U-un momento, ¿qué clase de experiencia es esa?- expresó asustada y con hilo de voz- Haru-chan, yo no puedo publicar una historia como esa, esto va a ser algo público. Así que por favor, Haru-chan, cuéntame mejor algo alegre.

Haruka: Ocurrió que una vez la joven esposa de un vecino se había perdido en el monte, y como es la costumbre, todos los varones del pueblo bebimos sake como si no hubiese un mañana, y luego fuimos en busca de la chica. Cuando finalmente la encontramos, volvimos a beber bastante sake, y luego cada uno de nosotros tuvimos sexo con la esposa del vecino.

Nao: ¡NO, ESO NO, HARU-CHAN!- se alarmó la chica de anteojos al ver que su beca prometida estaba en peligro- No se puede publicar algo como esto en un periódico, es demasiado horrorosa esta reseña. Por favor, cuéntame algo triste, Haru-chan- creyó que así lograría desviar la temática, pero esta creencia estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

El peliplateado de pronto se limpió una lágrima antes de empezar con su doloroso (literalmente) relato.

Haruka: Pues verás, Nao-chan…- tenía la voz cortada- pasó que una vez yo me había perdido en el monte…

**FIN**

* * *

Reviews, follows y favoritos serán muy bien recibidos, pues nada me haría más feliz. Me fue un poco difícil estructurar completamente esta historia, pues se supone que viene inspirada de un chiste que es obviamente mucho más corto, pero al final siento que logré mi objetivo.

Hasta otra.


End file.
